Code iLyoko
by igorseabra4
Summary: What happens when the Lyoko gang, along with the ENTIRE factory, get transported to Carly's, Sam's, and Freddie's world.
1. Strange Things

**Did a few changes to the story, mostly grammar fixes, but I reccomend you read the entire story all over again before reading chapter 4.**

**Chapter 1: Strange Things**

It's a normal day around here. Everyone is living their boring (and sometimes not-so-boring) life. Carly, Sam and Freddie just finished this week's iCarly, and they're bored. Far away from here... the Lyoko group is having launch at the cafeteria.

Aelita: Hey Jeremie, how's it going?

Jeremie: Not bad. I've let the new anti-virus program running. A few more tries, and you're going to be free from that nasty virus!

Aelita: Great.

Odd: Hey, Jeremie, do you...

*Odd and Yumi both get paralyzed*

...

Ulrich: Hello, is there anything wrong with you?

*Odd runs away*

Aelita: What's wrong with him?

Jeremie, turning around: I think I know what's wrong!

Random Student: AHH! A GHOST! THERE IS A LIVING GHOST RIGHT THERE!

Yumi: Do you think it's XANA?

Ulrich: Of course it is! *shouts:* Odd, come back here!

*Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd all run to the factory*

I'll skip right to the Return To The Past.

A few days later...

Jeremie: Guys, I was analysing some of the digital data of that ghost XANA sent here a few days ago. And it didn't looked digital. It actually looked more of a REAL ghost!

Odd: But, Jeremie, there is no such a thing as ghosts! They where those I-don't-know-what specters that XANA always sends to us.

Jeremie: I'll keep looking.

More few days later...

*Jeremie enters Urlich's room, where everyone is reunited*

Jeremie, shouting and almost breaking the door: THAT'S IT!

Odd: Hey, what's up guy?

Jeremie: Do you remember that ghost from a few days ago? I looked more into it, and I discovered that XANA used a new program that transform dimension traveling into reality!

Everyone: Dimension traveling!

Jeremie: Oh yeah! With this program, that now I have access to it, uses the same mechanism used in the return to the past. We can travel any dimension we want! I have some work to do, see you later!

*10 seconds later*

Jeremie: Hey guys, what's up?

Aelita: Back already, Jeremie?

Jeremie: Already? But... I was out for four hours!

Aelita: Four... HOURS! Jeremie, it's not been 20 seconds since you closed that door.

Jeremie: So, dimension traveling might have some interference with time and...

*suddently, the return to the past bubble appears*

Seconds later, everything is back to normal. Everything but the gang AND the factory (the entire factory!) , both wich disappeared.

After some time, Odd and Yumi woke up.

Yumi: Ahhhh. Where are we?

Odd: Let me see... I think nothing happened. Look, we're at the factory.

Yumi: Yeah, I can see. We're at the factory. Look, there's Jeremie.

Odd: Jeremie, wake up.

Jeremie: It's Saturday. Odd, let me sleep.

Odd: We're not in school, Jeremie. We're at the factory. How did we got here?

Jeremie, waking up: The factory? It means the anti-virus is ready!

Yumi: No, Jeremie. At least we don't know. We're here, right in the middle of the factory.

The three awake completly. The three all go to the lab.

Jeremie: I think there was a bug at the dimension traveling proccess. We're in another dimension!

Yumi: And where are Ulrich and Aelita?

Jeremie: Let me see... They got teleportated with us. Ulrich... Is also here in the factory. He past the assembly line room for some reason. And Aelita... Is in Lyoko! Odd, you go get Ulrich out in the factory, and, Yumi, you go down to Lyoko to see Aelita.

A few minutes later, Odd comes with Ulrich in the elevator, while the scanners open, showing Yumi and Aelita.

Ulrich: So, we're in another dimension?

Jeremie: Yes. There was a bug in the system. I must fix the proccess before we can go back. This could take a looks like the program brang us and the factory to this world. It means XANA is also here. And we also must find a way to get ourselves in this world, and also find someone we can trust, to tell who we are, because we're not going to stay here for a short time. And we also must look outside the factory to see where we are. And to find this special person.

Ulrich: Is this going to be hard?

Jeremie: Maybe. Imagine having to stay about a month on a place you don't know how things are. As I said, we must find someone we can trust to tell everything about us.


	2. Where Am I

**Chapter**** 2:**** Where**** am**** I?**

Ulrich: Jeremie, you won't believe me.

Jeremie: Why do you say that...

Odd almost had a heart stop when he saw that the factory was very small, and that he was shrunk to the size of an ant. The group where in a building corridor that looked normal, except because of the size.

Ulrich: I think I'll go.

Jeremie: Ulrich, we don't know what will happen to you once you touch the other reality. Better to stay in the factory before we risk anything.

Ulrich: But we must!

Yumi: Ulrich, I can't let anything happen to you.

But he already knew what would happen to him if he didn't do that. The now-fallen bridge was making a slope to the ground. Ulrich decided to ride it down.

As soon as he touched the ground, he grew to an enormous size. A size that fits this now-not-so-giant world. He tried going back through the slope, to shrink back to the size of an ant.

Ulrich: So, this is not as dangerous as we though.

The rest of the group repeated what Ulrich did, growing to a giant size.

They decided tried the door to the right. A dark-haired girl opened the door.

Carly: Hello, may I help ya?

Jeremie: Hello. My name is Jeremie. These are my friends Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi. May I know your name?

Carly: I'm Carly. So, again, my I help ya?

Jeremie: Please, wait a second.

* * *

Jeremie: So guys, do you think we can trust her?

Odd: She seens to be friendly.

Yumi: We can't judge people in a first meeting.

Jeremie: We're here, so we have to trust her. If she does anything like Willian, then a return to the past will erase her memory

Aelita: We don't know the effects a return to the past here can activate.

Jeremie: It can't be anything bad.

* * *

Carly: So, for the third time, may I help ya?

After a short presentation, the group entered Carly's apartment. They tried to tell her that they were people from another dimension and all, plus all about the Supercomputer, Lyoko, and XANA. Of course she didn't believe then.

Jeremie: It's serious, Carly. We ARE from another dimension and we ARE stuck here.

Freddie: Dimension traveling isn't possible. I think you are watching too much science-fiction films these days.

Ulrich: This is serious. If you really don't believe us, we can show it to you.

Outside…

Sam: Okay, I see a small factory. It's just a toy.

Jeremie: If you really think it's a toy, touch it. If it's a normal toy, nothing could happen, right?

Sam touched the factory, so did Yumi, she shrunk.

Yumi: So, now you believe us?

Freddie, impressed: She shrunk! Down to the size of an ant! She...

Jeremie: Wait! Don't tell anyone!

Aelita: I knew you would be impressed.

He decided to go in the factory while the group explains the rest to Carly, Sam and Freddie.

* * *

Carly: So what was that zena thing you told me earlier?

Jeremie: It's XANA. It's a computer artificial intelligence program, originally built to destroy an old project that had a bug. I simply don't know why that guy named Franz Hopper didn't simply delete the program. Anyway, its data is in the supercomputer, so XANA is here as well. He could be planning a new attack to the real world right now.

Sam: Great! Now we have two computer dorks, both with strange machines, and one of them with a bug that actually wants to destroy the world.

Freddie: Anyway, that supercomputer thing is cool! Can you show it to me?

Jeremie: Of course I can. I actually must. And Carly, Sam and Spencer should come too.

Spencer: Why?

Jeremie: I have to. If I don't do so, you could also have been affected by XANA. Do you have any other close relatives that might would have to go?

Freddie: There's my mom, and Carly's brother, Spencer. But I don't think that it would be good to tell her about Lyoko and XANA. She would surely tell the police, or think we all are crazy.

Jeremie: If XANA possesses your mother, it won't be my fault!

The eight went to the scanner room. Jeremie virtualizes Odd, Aelita, Yumi. Then Ulrich and Freddie. Carly and Sam didn't want to go yet.

Jeremie: Transfer Freddie, Scanner, Virtualization!


	3. iXana

**Chapter**** 3:**** iXana**

Jeremie: Aelita, do you think you can give me a vision?

The supercomputer screen showed Aelita's eye view. Carly and Spencer where amazed by the Forest Sector, and also by Freddie's new outfit.

Freddie's Lyoko outfit was sorta like an uniform, it had green stripes on the sides and a with shirt with a green circe on it, it was simple compared to the other's. On the back there was a very small hearth, half green, half grey. His pants were brown but there were, like, green "ink splats" in it. He had some sort of big "camera" with him.

Sam: He looks the same dork he always is. And what this "new Fredward" can do?

Freddie was playing with his new outfit and his weapon that looked like a mix of a video camera and a bazooka.

Aelita: So what does this "camera" can do? And what about your power?

Freddie: Power?

Ulrich: I have super speed and triplication. Yumi is telekinetic, and Odd has a purple shield. I think time will show your one, as it did to Yumi's.

Odd: And what does this camera do? Films the monsters?

Freddie: I don't know. But it looks a lot like my video camera.

Odd: What about calling it a Bazookamera?

Yumi: I liked it. Do you think it's good, Freddie?

Freddie: Sure!

Odd: I like naming things. It's very fun.

* * *

Jeremie: I think now it's time for you to go there, too, Sam.

Sam: No! I'm not going there.

Carly: Sam, we must do. Don't you remember what he said? Go to Lyoko, immune to XANA.

Sam: I'll go… Later. Now I just want to sit here and watch that cube-like thing squish Fredward.

Freddie: Hey, what's that?

Aelita: Bloks! I wonder why XANA send them here. There's no activated tower.

Jeremie: Said too early, Aelita. The super scan showed up one at the desert sector.

Freddie was already trying to kill the blocks with his Bazookamera, without any success. Odd was helping him, and Sam was, of course, laughing.

Sam: Man, I wish there was a TV show with that!

Jeremie: It's time for you to go deactivate that tower! I'll materialize the vehicles!

Odd jumps on the Overboard, Ulrich on the Overbike, plus Aelita and Yumi both jump on the Overwing.

Freddie: And me?

Jeremie: It will take me time to be able to materialize another Overbike for you, just ride with Ulrich.

* * *

Freddie: Hey, Ulrich, be careful! We're going to crash in that Tower!

Ulrich: And that's what we're going to do!

He pressed the button to activate the flying wheel, before "crashing" into the tower.

Freddie: Hey, where are we?

Ulrich: Inside the tower!

Freddie: Wow, for a minute I though... Aaaaaaaargh! Can you please say to me what's going to happen before I scream? I'm pretty sure Sam is having fun of me right now!

Sam: And I really am!

Freddie: I'm also pretty sure you would also scream if YOU were in my place!

Sam: Maybe I would, put it's sure funnier with you!

Carly: Odd, look behind you!

Odd: What?

Some hornets appear, shooting the Overboard and making Odd fall directly into the Digital Sea. Jeremie materialised him back in time.

* * *

Carly: So, if there's that activated tower, it means XANA is launching an attack into the real world?

Jeremie: Yes. He sends here some spectres, and those can make almost anything happen.

In Lyoko, the group reached the well-guarded activated tower. In the Overbike, Freddie was playing with the Bazookamera and discovered it could film. He tried filming a megatank's movement before Ulrich destroyed it. Suddenly, Freddie became exactly like one, except it was about his size.

Jeremie: So, this is Freddie's power! Filming enemies' attack and being able to use it himself!

Freddie: This looks so fun!

Odd: Better than a shield, huh?

Jeremie: Sam, you are here doing nothing, go up there and check out where Carly went.

* * *

She went up there, to find Carly laying on the ground in the house.


End file.
